


Miss Bourbon

by BourbonBunny



Category: Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Transformation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBunny/pseuds/BourbonBunny
Summary: 迷人的波本小姐和冷都男莱伊的故事





	1. 1

1.  
波本小姐在组织里人尽皆知，虽然她走的是神秘路线。由于是情报方面的专家，比起团队作业的话更适合一个人行动，因此也很少出现在众人面前，这便给她的身上套上了很多虚幻的光影。  
说起波本小姐的话，男人们首先会露出一种憧憬的表情，随后被自己的幻想和邪念盖过。他们会打听不同版本的波本小姐，有不同的人见过波本，可是似乎每个人带来的说法都不一样——有人说她是一位坚强的白人女性，有可以与男人匹敌的强健腹肌，近战对上她的话基本没戏；有人说她可能是拉丁裔，因为她的皮肤是健康的小麦色，那时她正好参加目标办的酒会，黑色修身长裙陪着热辣的红唇让人过目难忘；还有人说她其实是东亚的未成年少女，光是看她稚嫩的脸就让人想狠心欺负一下，让她忽闪的双眼流出泪来，那才好看……  
众说纷纭之下，让向来不参与组织内部讨论的莱伊也不免对这个神秘的女性产生了一丝好奇心——别意外，真的只有“一丝”而已。比起那些用下半身思考的男人，莱伊想的更多的是：这是一位善于便装和潜伏卧底的女性。  
不，有可能连女性都不是。  
如果对上她的话，搞不好会有很多麻烦。能在情报收集方面有这样能力的人，绝不是什么善类。听描述的话，她似乎能以不同的身份潜入到目标身边，瞬间融入到那个氛围之中，以一个毫不起眼的身份成为任务的关键点。  
如果不是敌人的话，连莱伊也忍不住想认识一下。但他身上肩负的是家庭和国家的双重任务，必须时刻保持十二分的警惕，绝不能与这样危险的人扯上关系。  
临时屋里一起出任务的成员三三两两的聚集在一起，他们本身不是群聚动物，但最近在负责一个大的任务，有不同的小队被同时派出，于是理所应当地在最近的一个安全屋接应。莱伊背着枪盒，远远地坐在角落里抽烟，表面上漫不经心的样子，实际上正在紧紧地跟着成员们的话语，试图从中获取一些什么线索。  
然而说着说着，就从原本的任务转移到了女人身上。在谈论了一圈组织里有名的女性之后，话题终于落在了波本身上。起先是一名成员说：“听说这次的大型任务，波本也有出场。”  
“啊，”然后就有人接上了话柄，“不知道波本小姐这次是什么样呢？真想见见她啊，她的胸真的是传说中的D杯吗？”  
“什么啊？我上次见她明明是个贫乳来着……”  
眼见话题越来越偏，莱伊也没有了继续待在这里的心思。他看了一下亮起的手机提示灯，便静静地离开这间嘈杂的房子，走到路边看信息。  
是明美给他的信息。信息内容就像她本人一样美好温暖：大君任务结束了吗？要多关心一下自己才行，不要受伤。  
宫野明美是他为了进入这个组织而利用的人。这与FBI的口号“忠诚，勇敢，正直”可一点都搭不上边，但他只能这么做。虽然会对她抱有愧疚，但进入组织之后，他一直把她当妹妹一样保护着，即使他明白明美对他并不是兄妹的心思，她热烈地爱着自己。  
手机屏幕发出的荧光给莱伊冷硬的侧脸镀上了一层冷意。他靠着路灯，借着光亮给明美回信。信的内容中规中矩，他只不过在扮演一个内敛而强大的男友罢了。  
他盯着邮件成功发送的图标，看着那个动态纸飞机长着翅膀上下起伏的样子，有一瞬间陷入了思考。然而这样的发呆给他带来了不小的安全隐患：他没发现他的身边多了一个人。  
这个人出现的太诡异了，连他都没发现的话，绝对是一位出色的侦查人员。他下意识地去摸夹克里层的手枪，却在那人声音响起的那一刻停住了动作。  
那是位漂亮的女性，或者说少女也不足为过。在昏暗的路灯下，她的脸藏在棒球帽檐下，依稀可以看见明亮硕大的双眼和挺翘的鼻梁，樱桃似的嘴里发出了宛如蜜糖泡过的声音：“嚯——是在给情人发邮件吗？”  
他把已经拿起的手枪又悄悄放回了兜里，转过身，居高临下地看着这位突然出现的少女：“你是谁？”  
她却还是执着与刚才的那个问题：“是你的情人吗？真可惜啊，我刚才还有种‘这个男人不错’的念头，没想到已经有主了。”  
感受到莱伊盯着她的阴冷的视线，经常被人以爱慕、欲望、艳羡和嫉妒簇拥着的少女也不禁皱了皱眉头，她挑起了嘴角，以一个足以迷倒组织内所有男性成员的表情，甜甜地说：“我是波本（Bourbon）哦。”  
确实不赖。莱伊冷静地想。  
那么，这又是一个可以参与谈资的波本小姐新版本吗？

2.  
波本小姐人如其名，是一个兼具了波本威士忌的热辣和小姐的清纯于一身的女性。市面上流传的不同版本不过是她在出任务时不同的扮相罢了，要说有谁知道她真实面目的话，就只有她的青梅竹马苏格兰威士忌了。  
啊，或许还有一个人，那个波本并不喜欢，但是却又和她兴趣相投的女人——同样走神秘路线，情报能力一流，并且擅长易容术的贝尔摩德。说兴趣相投指的是生活品味，她们可是曾经一起逛奢侈品店的关系呢。  
这次的任务并不容易，但是在波本亲自出马之后，一切都有了转机。她在更衣室里换上贝尔摩德早早准备好的侍女服，将挺拔的胸部塞进那件有些偏紧的衬衫里，第二颗扣子险些崩掉。果然对于纤细的日本女性来说，这样的尺寸并不常见。她一边咬着牙痛恨贝尔摩德的不怀好意，一边用领结把胸前露出的肌肤遮住，换上了一副亲切的微笑，抬着托盘融入到了会场中。  
组织潜伏在四处的机动人员和远处的狙击手蓄势待发，而开始的指令始于被波本以侍女身份投放的毒药在目标身上发作的时候。完成这一切的波本把前方托付给同事，换成夜行服之后一个人溜了出来，只戴着一顶棒球帽。  
她的手机里有安全屋的地址，但用脚趾想想里面都充满了男人的脚气。波本少见地在集体安全屋下踌躇了一会儿，还是决定顶着这副妆容回自己的安全屋。但在打算离开的时候，她看见一个身材挺拔的黑色长发男人从安全屋出来，站在路灯前按着手机。  
那个男人有着苍白的皮肤和鹰一般的眼睛。应该是有欧洲血统，他的脸颊比日本人要消瘦，眼窝也很深，她几乎能感受到他绿色的眼睛透过狙击枪瞄准镜盯着自己的感觉。  
莱伊，她知道这个男人。  
波本的情报网堪称一绝，她知道这个组织的细琐的事情，包括八卦。宫野明美是宫野志保的长姐，也是她一直盯着的人，于是她很容易地知道了这位温柔的美人最近交了一个男朋友，是一个可以与琴酒匹敌的出色狙击手。  
她曾远远地看过莱伊，这个男人无论是体格、身手、能力还是长相，都是一流的。但她却在他的身上嗅到了一丝不和谐的气息，他很强，像琴酒那样冷血，但他又在其他方面不一样。他爱着明美，但他表现出来的样子让波本感到恶心。  
这是一种说不出来的感觉，她觉得这个男人虚伪得要死，而明美就是被渣男骗的团团转的可怜女人。  
她对竹马说：“我讨厌莱伊。”  
竹马依然是一幅天塌了都笑嘻嘻的模样：“少见啊波本，你以前不是花言巧语让所有男人都拜倒在你的腹肌下吗？”  
“这不一样，”波本捏着下巴，若有所思，“他和别的男人不一样，没有对我表现出很有兴趣的样子，一定别有企图。”  
“你这女人就是自信心作祟，觉得男人都该绕着你转，一旦有男人对你没兴趣，你就受挫了，我说的没错吧？”和她共进晚餐的贝尔摩德红唇轻启，说出的话却一点面子都不留。  
“你不也是这样的女人么？”波本的防备无懈可击，“得不到关注就会死的，这点我们彼此彼此。”  
“说到这里，正好那位先生有意让你试探一下那个莱伊。”贝尔摩德的脸色沉了下来，这是对待任务时才有的表情，“他想看看莱伊是不是这个。”  
她的指节在桌子上轻敲了两下。

所以在这个结束了任务的黑夜里，楼上安全屋的喧嚣和楼下路灯旁沉默的对峙仿佛处于两个世界，天差地别。她脸上的妆容还未卸去，贝尔摩德今天给她化的是一幅楚楚可怜的、让人看了就产生强烈保护欲的清纯妆容，这在她本来就年轻的脸上更加显嫩。  
莱伊没说话，只是将手机屏幕按关，放回大衣口袋里，然后顺手拿出一盒火柴，不紧不慢地点了一根烟，吸了起来。在这个过程中，波本一直沉默不语地站在他身边，他们谁都没有面对谁，像两个陌生人一般站在路灯两侧，对着荒无人烟的行车道，心思各异。  
良久，莱伊才说：“找我什么事？”  
波本没有说话，而是用行动代替了她的目的——她把手放进了莱伊插着右手的口袋里，找准了他指节的位置，然后强硬地十指相扣。没料到她这样的举动，莱伊意外地看了她一眼，俯视的视角只能让他看见波本帽子顶端的突起，她娇小的脸庞隐藏在宽阔的帽檐下。  
“我想你做我的男人。”


	2. 2

3.  
波本小姐不是一个按常理出牌的人。她善于潜伏，但是一旦出手的话，必将来势汹汹，不给任何反击的余地。她做了什么决定，就要不择手段地达到目的，像一匹狼——虽然很少有人用“狼”来形容女性，但如果要将波本比作动物的话，那必然是狼。她就像狼一样，紧盯着自己的猎物，寻找可以咬喉的那个时机。  
被波本缠上的感觉并不好。仅仅只过了三天，组织内部都传出了这样的风声：莱伊劈腿了宫野博士的长女，出轨波本。不过也有人说是波本诱惑的莱伊，但大多数人都理所应当地认为被波本吸引是正常的事情，如果对波本硬不起来的话，那和阳痿有什么区别？  
甚至连卡尔瓦多斯和他擦肩而过的时候都忍不住多看了他两眼。这个狙击手心里一定在想，莱伊他凭什么可以占有波本？明明同为狙击手，莱伊并没有比他好太多，虽然他那副冷冰冰的模样好像确实很招女人喜爱。这一切的发生仅仅只建立在波本和他见过一面的基础上，自从那晚之后，他再也没见过这个年龄成迷的女人，情报人员扩散消息的能力果然一流。  
虽然他发邮件提醒明美不要关注太多组织内的事情，但不幸的是，即使是温柔的明美也忍不住担忧了起来。莱伊悄悄查看了一下她发来的邮件：大君，最近遇到什么难事了吗？  
最近有任务需要外出活动，安排了身份，可能不能和你见面了。  
没事的，我会等大君回来的。  
明美一如既往地善解人意，这对他来说减轻了很多负担，但同时心中的某一块沉重感加重了。他有些烦躁地按着手机的解锁键，在兜里翻找着火柴，准备用尼古丁冷静下来。然而下一秒，邮件提示跳了出来，是一个陌生号码，他只看了几个字便知道是谁。  
莱伊才不会像别的组织成员那样对波本抱有什么特殊幻想，对他而言，波本只是一个难缠的敌人。然而不幸的是，他现在已经被这个敌人盯上了。波本有什么理由接近他呢？他同样不相信波本是一个随意的女性，能让她不惜用这样的理由接近他的原因只有一个：上面在怀疑他。  
他进入组织的时机太蹊跷了，升职的速度也过快了一些，很容易引起别人的怀疑，于是便派出了情报精英波本来调查他。说实话，波本这一招确实英明，理由合情合理，接近得毫无破绽，若不是他是赤井秀一，普通男人可能早已被骗过去了。  
他看着波本给他发的邮件：晚上来找我如何？会给你一个难忘的夜晚。地址如下。  
Rye：我有拒绝的选项吗？  
未知号码：可以哦。不过拒绝淑女的话，是有代价的。可能你的正房会被小三闹上门哦？  
她在用明美威胁他，可惜的是，这就是莱伊的把柄。他只能回复：时间？  
未知号码：今晚七点，不见不散。

晚上七点，莱伊准时来到赴约地点。从地址上就可以看出，是一座相当豪华的酒店，三十多层金碧辉煌的客房，顶楼是昂贵的旋转餐厅，一般只有有钱有势的人才负担得起这里的消费。莱伊一身黑色风衣、马丁靴和毛线帽的打扮有些过于突兀了，门口的侍者盯着他看了好久，在他说出“波本”这个名字的时候，才恍然大悟：“您一定是莱伊先生，请往这边走。”  
他被引领着来到了一间包房，一路上他暗暗记着路线，并在心中计算着最佳撤退距离。波本邀请他来这里只是单纯一顿饭，或者一场性爱吗？他不想把事情想的太过简单。进到包厢之后，波本早已坐在那里，桌上是丰盛的餐点，热腾腾的，看起来刚上没多久。  
波本今天是一身性感的黑裙，挺拔的乳房包裹在低胸V字领之下，锁骨之间悬着一颗晶莹的钻石，而她的短发挽在了耳后，耳垂上是一颗价值不菲的红宝石耳钉。她的脸和那晚看到的并不同，也许是妆容改变的原因，清纯的脸上覆盖了一层多情的气质。今晚的她就是一位成熟的女人，含苞待放的玫瑰，等着谁来采摘。  
看见莱伊进来了，她说：“请坐，随便吃。在组织里没有机会接触这样的美食吧？”  
莱伊静静地坐在她对面，没有动筷子。他用余光检查着这个包间，没有发现明显的监视器或是窃听器，可是依然不能掉以轻心。  
她继续道：“我有经常来这里哦，这里的大厨和我很熟，知道我今晚要约会，热心地赠送了我一杯威士忌呢。”她敲了敲瓶身，“可惜并不是波本或者莱伊，让我失望了好久。不过我打听了一下，这种叫Forgiven的威士忌，是波本和莱伊调出来的哦？”  
她话语中有露骨的暗示，莱伊不为所动：“让我过来要干什么？”  
“真冷淡，就不能对女性温柔一些吗？”波本有些抱怨，“让你公款吃喝还不愿意吗？真是不懂得享受的男人。”  
说着她就开始自顾自地吃了起来，熟练的动作让莱伊确信她没说谎，她确实经常来这里。莱伊依旧保持着那个姿势，一动不动，与其说注视，不如说是在监视波本。波本确实是一位美人，莱伊倒有些理解组织里的那些男人那么疯狂的原因了。她很懂得怎么吸引人，无论是男人还是女人，都有一套办法，她是最吸睛的那类人，即使是普通的咀嚼、吞咽，都比别人更有风情。  
他想到那天晚上，长着一张高中生脸的波本对他说：“我想你做我的男人。”她的脸隐在路灯下，只有一双亮亮的眼睛，里面好似有星空的光芒。莱伊只是稍微晃神了一下，就被她逮住了空子，踮脚迅速地在他脸颊上“啵”了一下。  
“下次再见面的话，就是这里了哦。”她用手指点了点自己的嘴唇，然后转身离开，隐在了黑夜中。  
此时此刻，再次见面的莱伊和波本，却在一个异常尴尬的气氛上“共进晚餐”。莱伊掐着表看着波本优雅地切牛排，送进嘴里，再细细地拒绝。等到她放下刀叉的时候，已经是两个小时之后了。她说：“感谢你赴约和我共进晚餐，那么我们继续吧。”  
他没问“继续”是什么事，因为波本的动作已经透露出接下来要发生的事情了。她翩然起身，跨坐在了莱伊的腿上，低头将自己的唇印在了他的嘴上。这样的姿势使她能紧紧地抱住莱伊的脖子，并且强迫他的头不能转动，只能保持这样的姿势和她接吻。  
莱伊没拒绝这样的举动。节操对他来说不是什么重要的事情，他不会像处女一样担心别的什么人夺走了他的初吻——再说了，这也不是初吻。在大洋彼岸，他的大学时期，早已有过这样的经验。  
于是他自然而然地夺回了主动权。波本的嘴里有一股清新的薄荷味，这让他感到一阵以外和惊喜。他吮着波本的舌尖，舌头扫过她的上颚，然后往喉管处试探，又在对方有点受不了的时候退了出来，含着她丰润的下唇，细细地舔舐。  
最后是波本推开的她。这个不自量力的女人挺着胸，喘着气对他说：“还不赖嘛，不是处男的话，接下来的事情会好办得很多。”  
她把莱伊带到包间的墙边，不知在墙上按了什么，一扇暗门缓缓打开，门里是隐蔽的客房，显然是给这些常来的贵客提供的寻欢之地。莱伊进去的时候暗暗记下了开门的密码，并在暗门关上的那一刻，把波本按在了墙上接吻。  
显然波本很喜欢莱伊对自己疯狂的样子。她兴奋地环住他的脖子，脚也有些兴奋地踮了起来，在男人的大腿上缓缓蹭着。她没有错过男人的手在她腰间游移的动作，而是更加自信地贴近了男人，故意发出了充满了情欲的喘息声，然后将脖颈仰高，让男人在她的下巴、脖子、锁骨处落下的吻更方便而纯粹。  
她穿着的那件紧身长裙并不能藏什么武器在身上，但如果就这样轻易地受制于人的话，就不是波本小姐了。她的高跟鞋底部有嵌入式的刀片，而那让男人最欲罢不能的部位，她傲人的双乳之中，还夹着冰冷的折叠式蝴蝶刀。  
她一边和莱伊接吻，一边摩挲着他的胸口，用调情的手法一寸一寸检查着。这副健壮结实的身体让她也心猿意马了一下，有一种酸涩的感觉堵在胸口，她开始嫉妒宫野明美了。她什么也不做，单凭单纯到令人可笑的性格就可以将莱伊迷住，但那又怎样？莱伊现在吻的人是她波本，男人不就是这样吗？用下半身思考，只要有美女投怀送抱，对着谁都能举起“枪”来，即使是冷酷如莱伊也逃不过的命运。  
感觉到莱伊的手摸到她后背的拉链，她娇嗔了一声，按住他的胸口，欲拒还迎地说：“不要这么急嘛，我们还可以玩很久……先把裤子脱下来给我看看如何？”  
她的手在男人的下腹处抚摸着，她盯着莱伊的手伸向自己的拉链，心中出现了一副莱伊被她扒光了衣服拷在床上的模样。啊啊，如果用这种照片来威胁的话，即使是莱伊这样的男人也会屈服的吧？虽然手段是有那么一点见不得人，不过对待这种目标，只有用这样的方法才行。  
然而下一秒，她按在男人小腹上的手被人用力抓住，一阵天旋地转之后，她发现自己被莱伊按在了床上；莱伊仿佛有预言能力似的，在枕头下摸出了手铐，将她双手铐在了床头的栏杆上。  
波本终于意识到发生了什么。莱伊从来没有被她诱惑，他甚至反客为主，此时跨坐在她的身上，以一副不容抵抗的姿势按着她的双腿。  
“你这个混账——！”她瞪着双眼，脸上早已没有了伪装出来的微笑。  
“女孩身上带刀的话，会很危险的。”她感觉到莱伊把她的高跟鞋脱了下来，抽出了两片锋利的刀片扔到了远处，然后目光落在了自己的胸上，半晌之后才移开。  
他脱下自己的黑色长款风衣，盖在了床上的女人身上，说道：“我想你一定有接应的人吧，我先走一步了。今晚的事情，我不会说出去的，也希望你不要再来纠缠我。”  
他就这样飘飘然离开了，面色冷静得仿佛刚才经历的是一场不足挂齿的测验，对比之下，此时的波本显得异常得狼狈，她从来都没有被人这样糊弄过，这是她第一次吃瘪，下场是差点被人扒光了铐在床上。  
她咬牙切齿的声音清晰可见。  
莱伊，你这家伙——  
我会杀了你——绝对会——！


	3. 3

4.  
“大君，你在想什么？”  
女人温柔的声音将他唤醒。他惊觉自己是在明美家里吃晚餐的时候陷入了深思，而用抱歉的语气说：“稍微走了下神，抱歉。”  
明美的公寓就像普通的独居女性那样，四十多平米，一室一厅，还带着女人最爱的料理台。他们已经很久没有见过面了，莱伊自从发觉了自己被怀疑之后，刻意地减少了和明美的接触，但明美不知道缘由。她和波本一样，在组织里是个特异独行的存在——区别是波本是有主见地搞特殊，而明美是真的什么都不知道。  
她心中仅只是在思考普通女人应该有的疑虑：为什么男友突然对自己冷淡？交往以来，男友仅只是和她牵手、接吻，再也没有更深的一步了，最近又有一些不和谐的流言传到她的耳朵里，这让她感到一阵不安。  
于是在这个晚上，她做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，将男友邀请到了自己家中。这是一个让人脸红的讯息，明美在等待的时候都有些紧张，而当男友按下门铃的时候，她又牵了牵嘴角，企图让对方发觉不了自己的疑虑和紧张。  
然而诸星大真的没有发现。他有些拘束地进到了客厅，像往常一样给了她一个拥抱，然后侧头吻了吻她的脸颊。只是这两个简单的动作就使她感到满足和开心，她把对男友的疑虑放到一边，热情地给他盛了满满一碗饭。  
莱伊公式化地进行着晚餐。他透过明美热情而温柔的脸，看到的却是那晚的波本——同样的视角，同样丰盛的晚餐，波本只是自己一个人吃着，丝毫不关心对面的人是什么想法；她的脸上有笑容，但绝对称不上温柔，而是一种肆意而张扬的笑。  
她和明美天差地别。如果说明美是圣洁的白色天使的话，她就是一个从地狱爬出来的恶徒。接吻的时候，他们俩都在暗自思考着如何制服对方，而波本从不吝啬于使用非正常手段。上次一别那样对她之后，莱伊心中仅有的一丝愧疚很快就被波本的后续报复所掩盖：从第二天开始，他频繁地接到难以完成的艰巨任务，怎么想都是那家伙的功劳。他们就像两头牛在较劲。  
然而直到被明美提醒之后，莱伊才意识到，至少他的思绪已经被波本占据了，某种意义上来说，波本赢了。他的脑海里浮现了那个张扬的女人下挑的眼睛，和她用蜜糖泡过的声音：“认输了吗，莱伊？”  
晚饭在这个异常沉闷的气氛下结束了。在这期间，他只是遵循惯例地问着一些诸如“最近好吗”的问题，而在最后，他打算戴上毛线帽的时候，明美拉住了他的衣袖。  
他看着这个无助的普通女人眼角有些晶莹的泪光，一时有些不知所措，呆立在玄关处。明美说：“大君，你爱我吗？”  
“你在说什么呢，回答是当然了。”他听见自己陌生的声音从嘴里发了出来。  
“那你为什么，从来不碰我？”她的声音渐渐颤抖，“明明对波本可以那样，为什么对我不可以？”  
“波本？”他捕捉到了话里的讯息，追问道：“她对你说了什么？你见过她吗？”  
她不说话了。当莱伊还想再追问什么的时候，她轻轻地说了一句：“大君，我们分手吧。”  
然后门一关，里外就是两个世界了。

苏格兰在酒店里找到波本的时候，她状态并不好。  
从小到大，他记忆中的波本就只有自信的样子，即使是被欺负了也要咬着牙把别人揍一顿，而这个被人狼狈地铐在床上的可怜女人，他都不敢相信是波本。  
他把覆盖在波本身上的男式风衣移开，换上了自己的，同时将她的手铐解开。她细嫩的手腕上被手铐勒出了一道明显的红痕，仔细看的话，嘴角也是破的，就好像被人狠狠对待过似的。  
“什么也没有发生。”波本的一句话堵住了苏格兰满腹的疑虑。她穿上高跟鞋，坐在镜前整理了一下自己凌乱的头发，又恢复成了那个美丽自信的波本小姐。  
“我讨厌莱伊，现在恨不得杀了他。”她说。  
“你觉得这是有必要的吗？”苏格兰担忧地说，“我是说，有可能，会连你自己也栽进去，毕竟对方是那个不好对付的莱伊……”他的眼里明明白白地写着“不可能”的几个大字。  
然而他的青梅竹马，只是起身拍了拍他的肩膀，然后用压低了的声音说：“我知道，这和我们的主流人物不符。但他是NOC也好，不是也罢，现在我是完完全全对这个男人……产生了兴趣。”

莱伊走出明美的公寓时，远远看见了马路对面站着的女子。她似乎毫不掩饰自己的存在，大方地穿着颜色鲜艳的裙子，乍一看完全是女高中生的打扮。莱伊冷冷地看了她一眼，打算装作什么也没看见的样子走过去。  
“莱伊！”  
然而他被喊住了名字，那个从马路对面大声喊他的女人朝他用力地招了招手，然后像小鸟似的跑了过来。卡车喧嚣而过的声音和远光灯照亮了整段路面，他的瞳孔在看见波本的声影快要接触到卡车的时候紧缩了起来。大概只有0.5秒的反应时间，回过神来的时候，他已经抓着波本的手，把她拉离了马路。  
他还有些气喘，然而对方已经笑开了花，并用她那标志性的刻薄话语说：“怎么了，从女朋友家出来之后，发现爱的人还是我吗？发现我要出车祸，反应竟然比我还快呢，你是这么舍不得我死掉吗？”  
“……”莱伊不予回复，放开她的手就想离开，然而波本眼疾手快抓住了他的手腕，继续道：“看你的表情似乎很不好啊，是最近的任务太累了吗？不好意思啊，是上面要求我这样分配呢，因为要测试你的忠诚度，再难的任务也要咬牙做下去哦？还是说——”  
她做出了一个恍然大悟的表情：“还是说你刚刚被女友提出了分手？因为出轨了我？真遗憾啊，我明明跟她解释过，看来她还是不信呢……”  
莱伊缓缓转过身，把她的手从自己手腕上扒下来，并紧紧捏住：“你找过她吗？”  
“是啊，”波本不以为然道，“我和她说，我和莱伊上床，是我引诱的他，并不是组织中传的那样……”  
她高傲的笑容还挂在嘴边，只是隐隐瞥见男人有些阴冷的脸，笑容就有些僵在嘴边。  
“波本，”她听见男人一字一句地说，“你不该惹怒我。”  
然后，她就被男人打横抱了起来，扛在了肩上，快步走向停在路旁的雪弗兰皮卡。再关上门的那一刻，她的脖颈被男人紧紧掐住，强硬地按在了坐垫上，然后男人强势的吻落了下来。  
“既然这样，我们不如亲身实践一下比较好？”

5.  
莱伊可以和琴酒相比较，说明这个人和琴酒确实有相似之处。比如鹰一般的眼睛，肃穆的神情，强健的体格，近战狙击都是佼佼者的能力；还有一点就是，他是个手段狠辣做事不拖泥带水的人。  
直到现在，波本才明白这句话是什么意思。  
莱伊不介意他的风评如何，因为这和他的能力没有关系；他只在乎波本的介入有没有对明美产生影响。换句话说，这个男人什么都不在乎，和组织成员的关系也好、被那位先生怀疑也好，甚至和明美的关系，他都不在意。只有对他在乎的人有了伤害，他才会显露出原本的样子。  
显然，波本已经变成了他“在乎的人”的反面了。  
明美的公寓本身所在位置就比较偏僻，而他的雪弗兰皮卡停的位置又较为隐蔽，根本不可能有人注意到这辆外表朴素的皮卡。她被压在后座上，手被男人反剪在身后，这是波本如何用力也挣脱不开的力道。她偏头试图躲过莱伊的吻，然而对方发现了她的用意，“啧”了一声，伸出手捏住她的下巴，将她的下巴固定住，然后覆上了她的嘴唇。  
她不能动弹，只能被动地接受这个吻。这个吻和之前的都不同，是带有强烈的莱伊主观意味的。她甚至觉得这个男人的舌尖有倒刺，勾住她的咽喉，使她无法呼吸，亦无法挣脱。这个吻早已超出了情欲，而是一种征服，直到波本喉咙里传出了呜咽时，他才堪堪放过。  
没有任何前戏可言，他拉开裤链，那根还未硬起来的东西体积也相当可观。他捏着她的脸颊，迫使她长大嘴，将那根东西塞了进去，模仿着性交的动作抽插着。感觉到身下人的被动，他只是冷冷地说：“好好舔，不然一会儿痛的是你。”  
完了。波本想，他真的生气了。暴怒的莱伊就像一头觉醒的野兽，招招置人于死地。她已经没有任何尊严可言了，她就是被莱伊践踏在脚下的蝼蚁。想到这里的时候，波本突然觉得有些委屈，鼻头一酸，险些落下泪来。但是男人的性器在她嘴里动着，她只能被动地舔舐着，一种深喉的窒息感袭来，与此同时，对方的性器也渐渐变粗变硬。  
她感受到男人的性器从嘴里退出来，然后她被人翻了个身，变成背入的姿势。莱伊粗暴地将她的底裤扯了下来，性器在股沟附近打转。她的手还被人反剪在身后，只能尽自己最大的努力偏过头，恶狠狠地说：“我警告你，莱伊，这是强奸！”  
“那又怎样，你觉得会有人信吗？”莱伊淡淡地说，“毕竟，我们俩可是早就‘搞’过的关系。”  
“你今天要是敢进来的话……啊！”  
她的话还没说完，男人的龟头已经进去了一半。这不是一个好的兆头，她完全没有情动起来，此时强硬地进去的话，造成撕裂的概率是百分之九十以上。她剧烈地挣扎了起来，扭动着腰，企图让男人的性器出去。  
“妈的，拿出去，莱伊！看看我是谁，我是波本，你并不爱我！”  
莱伊仍旧不为所动，龟头又挺近了一些，波本感受到一种前所未有的痛苦自下方而来，波及全身。她痛得不敢动，好像瞬间抽干了所有的力气，只能趴在那里，大口大口地呼吸着，企图将这股痛意排出去。  
波本第一次感到害怕，她后悔了，后悔去招惹这个男人。现在的情况是从所未有的被动，她被人按在车里，屁股里夹着别人的性器，不过多时就会撕裂出血。这是她从未达到的领域，她根本无法预料接下来会发生什么，她只能一声接一声地叫着：“莱伊……看看我是谁，我不是明美……”  
当她提到“明美”这个名字的时候，一阵天旋地转后，她又被人大力地翻了回来。莱伊的龟头还留在她体内，这个动作使得它又更近了一些，也更危险了。她喘着气，躺在那里，看见男人俯视着她的样子，眼底不见一丝怜悯。  
他说：“你不该招惹我的，现在的事情，不是我能控制的了。”然后他解开波本胸前的扣子，将她的胸罩掀了上去，两颗浑圆的球就跳了出来。他握住其中一颗，夹着挺立的乳珠，重重地揉捏着，同时含住另一颗，大力吮吸着。  
不得不说，这样做的确很有效果。很快，波本就感觉到一阵陌生的快感袭来。她不禁夹住了双腿，感受到下身渐渐地分泌出了一些粘液——这是她身体的自我保护机制开始运作了。  
既然阻止不了的话，那就只有享受了。她想。然后她挺起了胸，将乳房往男人嘴里送去，脚也渐渐地摩擦着他的腰，然后不知何时，莱伊一个挺身，性器完全没了进去。  
狭小的空间内，只有淫靡的水声作响。他们就是两位沉默的嫖客，除了喘息声，再也没有别的动静了。  
到底谁赢了？高潮的那一刻，波本失神地想着。他们彼此都吃力不讨好，谁也没赢过谁，此时的做爱也只是一场没有输赢的博弈罢了。她紧紧地夹着莱伊的性器，不过多时，感受到一股热流涌进自己的小穴中，然后身上的男人也放松了下来，将性器拔了出来，整理了一下衣服，就将车门一关，走远了。  
与之相反的是，波本的上衣凌乱不堪，两只布满红痕和水渍的乳房孤零零地露在外面，双腿还未合拢，小穴口大张着，还往外流着液体。她只能躺在后座上，等待意识渐渐回笼。  
她早已精疲力竭。她这副狼狈的模样已经被人看了个精光，没什么好留念的了。理智一点点回到脑子中之后，她想的是如何联系苏格兰，让他准备一些药，否则一旦中招，就真的结束了。然而浑身上下提不起力气，当她撑着身体坐起来的时候，莱伊又回来了。  
他沉默地将波本的衣服整理好，然后从口袋里拿出了一瓶未开封的矿泉水，和一盒明显是刚买的避孕药。波本没有立马接下，而是轻佻地说：“我要是怀了你的孩子，你会负责吗？”  
莱伊叹了一口气，道：“不要用这个来威胁我。”  
他又恢复了往常清冷的样子，仿佛刚才暴怒的人是另外一个。波本的话像箭戳到了棉花上，只能悻悻地将药吞了下去。咽下去的那一刻，她听见莱伊说：“我们两清了。”

6.  
莱伊早已发现波本和他是一类人。这里的“一类”，单纯是指他们决绝的心和不择手段的作风。波本可以为了一己私欲而利用自己的身体，那么利用明美进入组织的自己又何尝不是呢？  
波本和明美的的确确有很多方面的不同。但最直观的是，面对明美的时候，他只有满到溢出的保护欲，而面对波本的时候，只剩下了征服欲。伪装的笑容在她脸上看到过很多次，如果有一天，莱伊想，如果有一天能看到她真正的表情的话——  
他在贩卖安全套和避孕药的自动售货机前点了一根烟。在这个人迹罕至的偏僻小路上，前女友的公寓没离这儿有多远，而他在刚分手之后就和别的女人打了一炮，还是强迫性的。如果被FBI的同事知道的话，没准他已经上国际法庭了，但一种奇妙的心情忽然出现在他心中。他好像走在一片沙地上，出现了一片甘霖，他在长久的跋涉中终于有了慰藉。  
而这种感觉，在他接下来无数次站在自动售货机前时都如出一辙。  
我们两清了。  
我们两清了吗？  
他把女人的腿大大分开，发狠顶到深处的时候，脑子里冒出了这个疑问。他抓着快要滑落的腿，将它固定到两侧，然后俯身冲撞着，眼睛紧紧地盯着身下的波本，一点表情变化都不放过。他的汗液从额头滑落，滴了下来，然后波本支起身，伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的下巴，然后他就顺着猫似的舌尖吻了上去。  
如果两清了的话，那么接下来无数次见面又是怎么回事呢。  
他们好像两个尝到了糖果甜头的小孩，撒旦的禁果只有一颗，就将他们完全迷住。波本有时候也会在想，她和莱伊现在是什么关系，如果说是情人，那还少了一层亲密，说炮友的话，又没了那种默契。  
她依旧恨着他，但也不妨碍她钟情于他的身体。他的性器和她的小穴仿佛是天生契合的，当它进到最深处的时候，就像锁和钥匙一般，完美地契合在了一起，这使得他们都发出了一声喟叹。有时候她跨坐在莱伊身上的时候，以绝对主导地姿势支配着这场性爱，她感觉到男人性器的轮廓凸显在她小腹上，她伸手摸了摸后面，粗大的柱体紧紧地塞在她的小穴中，只余下底部的囊袋，鼓囊囊的。这是莱伊和她存在的证明，他们彼此都在性爱中找到了活着的证据。  
他们好像有多重分裂的人格一般，白天的时候，他们是相看两相厌的对手；然而当夜幕降临的时候，他们总能在车里、酒店、甚至是组织公用的安全屋中获得快感。日出日落是一个明显的分界点，他们这层见不得光的关系总是在黑暗中进行的。波本是个一流的情报专家和侦查精英，甚至连苏格兰或者贝尔摩德都不知道。  
若是将这层关系掩于重重谎言之下还好，但如果有一天，那束灯光打进了黑夜，又该怎么办呢？

“波本，在自己的安全屋也要把衣服穿好啊！”  
苏格兰头疼地看着沙发上只穿着吊带睡衣就出来乱晃的女人。对方不以为然道：“那又怎样，你又不是外人。”  
“……并不是我的问题啊！”这个向来一脸和善的男人也忍不住把分贝提高了一些，“今天是我们小队新成员加入的日子诶！约好了在我们的安全屋见面的，之后他也要和我们共享安全屋，你要注意一下才行。”  
啊，是有这么一回事。  
上面说什么为了提高行动效率，要三人组成小队进行任务行动，本来她与苏格兰的配合就已经天衣无缝了，但上面的意思也只能照做。但这么做无非就是两个目的：要么让他们俩盯好那个人不要擅自行动，或者说，让那个人监视他们俩。  
无论怎么说——接下来的一段时间，都要三个人一起熬过去了。波本擅长和别人打好关系，所以她也没太看中这件事。等到她换好衣服出来的时候，指针刚刚指向“0”，同时敲门声应声响起。  
是个守时的人，波本想。然后她坐在沙发上，看着苏格兰去开门，并盘算着如何以最快的方式将这个人的底细打探清楚。  
然后，她和莱伊有那么一瞬间都僵在了那里。  
苏格兰不知情地把莱伊领到沙发一侧，坐在两人中间，说着接下来的计划。  
他们都从对方的眼里看出了侥幸，还有更深层次的深意。  
如果非要将这份关系放到明面上的话，就是现在了吧？

FIN.


End file.
